


let's play pretend

by obsessivelymoody



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan does not exist in this universe soz, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelymoody/pseuds/obsessivelymoody
Summary: Jimmy and Phil and a night out.





	let's play pretend

A man stares at Jimmy—unabashedly so—from across the bar. 

His pale blue eyes look amused and inviting, standing out starkly against his pale skin and black hair. He's pretty too, Jimmy thinks. Almost exactly as if the universe plopped the man of his dreams across the bar for him. 

So he necks the rest of his beer and walks to the other side of the bar, extremely pleased by the little crooked smile on the man's face when he sits down next to him. 

*

"I bet you think you're so clever. Pretending and shit." Jimmy says breathlessly later. "I won't say that you aren't, but—" 

He gasps, and Phil giggles, tightening his grip on Jimmy's hips. Jimmy loses his train of thought, instead thinking about the feeling of Phil inside him.

"But?" 

Jimmy rolls his eyes. _Needy little shit_. "But you're so bloody hot, okay? It's hot, I'm into it."

Phil laughs again, grinding his hips to match the pace of Jimmy's. 

"Good," Phil says, reaching up to pull him down to kiss him. 

Jimmy tries not to think about how the position is going to make his back ache tomorrow, instead opting to press his sweaty forehead against Phil's and focus on the high of the moment.

He rides out the rest of it with an eager kind of ease, breath hitching higher and higher until he comes. He rolls off Phil when they're both finished, hoping that he doesn't have to move again for a very long time. 

Apparently he's only allotted a solid five seconds before Phil's splaying a hand on his chest.

"So keeping up with the spirit of the game," he starts, and Jimmy sighs. "If we're at your flat, does that mean you'll be a gentleman and make me breakfast in the morning?" 

"Oh fuck off, Phil." 

"Jim. Please. _Please_. It's like, elder abuse if you don't. Didn't your mum tell you to never disrespect—" 

Jimmy huffs out a laugh. "Fine. God, don't play the old card, you're hardly a year older than me. But you owe me, Lester." 

"I love you so much." 

"And you're making dinner tomorrow. No takeaway allowed." 

"Serve me in bed and we have a deal." 

Jimmy narrows his eyes at him. "Really milking this are we?" 

"Always," Phil says, planting a kiss on his cheek.

He sighs. "Okay. Deal."

*

It's not unusual that Jimmy wakes up first the next morning. In fact, that _is_ the usual, but he doesn't mind so much. Phil's dopey, adorable expression while sleeping never fails to immediately make Jimmy's day, and today is definitely no exception. He pushes back the bit of hair that's fallen into Phil's face, letting his hand trail down his cheek before hauling his ass out of bed. 

He's thankful his back doesn't hurt like he thought it would, and that he doesn't feel even the least bit hungover. He takes it as a sign that today is going to be a good day, and he hums lightly to himself, making his way into the kitchen.

Jimmy—being the fantastic boyfriend that he is—immediately sets out on fulfilling his promise from the night before, and lays out everything he needs for pancakes. Might as well treat him while he's already doing this, Jimmy supposes. 

He spends some time measuring out the ingredients, taking as long as possible because he knows Phil sleeps like a rock and won't be up for at least another hour. (Not that it really matters because Jimmy would take his sweet time anyway.)

Eventually he finishes, and sets about watering the plants around their little flat. It's a nice task, probably the one Jimmy favours the most. Getting to walk around the house with the lovely rose gold watering can he splashed out on and trying to remember all the silly names Phil's given their plant babies is just _nice_. 

He's lucky, he thinks as he pulls open the drapes covering the wall of floor to ceiling windows in their lounge. He's lucky to be able to have days like this, and feel so blissfully content. 

Jimmy's watering the absolute monstrosity of an umbrella tree Phil brought home a few months back (Jimmy could never put his foot down to those ridiculous blue puppy dog eyes) when he sees Phil come into the lounge in the corner of his eye. 

"Aw you're watering Bruce!" Phil says, voice still husky from sleep. 

"Sure am," he says as Phil snakes his arms around his waist from behind. "Thought you wanted to be served in bed, your highness."

Phil snorts. "Whatever. Glad to see you're finally accepting our child for who he is." 

Jimmy rolls his eyes. "He's still a bloody abomination." 

"I'm filing for divorce." 

"Fair enough," Jimmy says once Phil's pushed off of him. "But do you wanna make a mess in the kitchen with me first? Your favourite, babe." 

Phil's face practically lights up at the notion, and Jimmy silently thanks himself for choosing pancakes of all things to make. 

"Maybe it can wait," he says with a smile. "Divorce takes a long time to finalize after all." 

"That it does. Might as well just call it all off and spend forever together." 

"Good idea," Phil says as Jimmy puts the watering can down before lacing his fingers through Phil's and dragging him off to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Jimmy. I miss Phil. I also happen to love phimmy. And some good old fluff. So this happened. 
> 
> This hasn't been beta read so if there's any glaring mistakes please politely message me about it :)
> 
> you can like/reblog this on [tumblr](https://obsessivelymoody.tumblr.com/post/185955597352/lets-play-pretend-rating-t-word-count-895) if you want.


End file.
